


Christmas Sweaters

by Deburine



Series: Software Glitch [8]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Image, Button Popping, Clothing Damage, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine
Summary: With the holidays in full swing, Kaito is struggling to keep his weight down when surrounded by the sweets of the Christmas season, focusing constantly on trying to continue to fit into the lovely knit sweaters Miku makes for him. Yet somehow, it seems whenever he's outgrowing one sweater, Miku always has a new one ready...Mature for the kink, there is no smut.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Series: Software Glitch [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Sweaters

Luka sat in the living room with her knitting needles click-clacking together as she hummed softly to herself. Her current project was composed of great swaths of purple yarn - making it terribly obvious who she was knitting for. This was hardly the first time Luka had knit her samurai boyfriend a sweater, but she knew if she didn't give them to him, he'd certainly run around in the cold thinking his "samurai spirit" was all he needed to stay warm.  
  
But for a first time, she had a companion joining her in her knitting. Her twin tailed housemate, Miku, was eagerly knitting a white sweater, carefully trying to weave in some blue yarn. "Oh, I don't know how you make the patterns, Luka!" Miku groaned, "My snowflakes are so sloppy!"  
  
This year Miku seemed eager to make something unique for Kaito for the Christmas holiday. Besides showering him with sweets of course. And Luka loved sharing her sewing and knitting skills with a “kohai.”  
  
She looked over Miku's handiwork carefully. “I think the snowflakes are fine… but they're starting to get a little crooked. Try to even out your lines.”  
  
Miku had started with a deep blue sweater with white snowflakes, her reasoning that blue and white were Kaito’s best colors. But as Luka looked over the nearly finished sweater, something stood out far more to Luka’s trained eye. “Miku, isn't that a little large for Kaito?”  
  
The twin tailed girl held up the sweater for a better look at it. “Well, I do think in Kaito's case… umm, shouldn't he have a little extra room around the holidays?”  
  
Of course… Luka felt silly for forgetting. Kaito’s glitchy software meant he gained weight… and fast thanks to his appetite. During the holidays, the amount of sugary, sweet, and very fattening foods inevitably increased… and naturally, Kaito’s waistline tended to increase with it regardless of his attempts to restrict his appetite in the face of temptation. “That's very thoughtful of you, Miku!”  
  
Above Luka’s head, her strange Tako Luka companion twirled around, humming Christmas carols…  
  
  
“Wow, you knitted a sweater for me?!”  
  
Kaito was so excited to see what the results of Miku’s first knitting lesson had led to, as well as honored that he was the first person she thought of to make a gift for. He took off his long jacket and pulled the soft garment on over his tank top, watching the baggy ends of it fall well past his waist. “Oh, it's really comfy! Thanks so much!”  
  
He reached out and gave Miku a tight hug as she pulled him close, her arms tightly wrapping around him. “It looks so handsome on you!” Miku said, “I hope you can wear it all Christmas!”  
  
Kaito separated from Miku and tugged at the long, loose sweater. “Shouldn’t be hard, it’s already pretty roomy!” he said, “You really thought ahead, huh?”  
  
As much as he didn’t like to call attention to his normal weight problems, Kaito thought it only proper to express his appreciation to Miku for looking out for him. He had plenty of big clothes for his… accidents… but not a lot of warm ones besides his jacket. “But that’s not going to matter because this Christmas… I’m going to really stick to my diet!”  
  
Miku smiled innocently at him. “Well I’ll help if you want me to,” she said slyly, “After all… Crypton is shut down all month, they can’t drain you until the first of the year!”  
  
  
“Hrmph… I don’t remember this sweater being so tight…” Kaito grumbled as he looked himself over in his bedroom mirror, “Didn’t it used to have a lot more room?”  
  
Kaito ran his hands along his chest as they curved over his noticeably rounded stomach, feeling only a little bit of looseness underneath his clothing as the ends of the sweater had started to rise up. “At least my sweater is still covering this up…”  
  
And mentally, he was thinking everything through about the last week or so since he’d gotten it. He had tried to stay close to the diet… but…  
  
“Ah, well, maybe I did have a little too much of Miku’s gingerbread men… and the boxes of bonbons… and the two bags of candy canes…”  
  
He kept counting on his fingers as more treats he’d consumed popped into his head. All the while he turned even redder from embarrassment as he realized what a fine Christmas pig he’d made of himself so early in the season! “Sheesh, I really haven’t been able to hold back, have I?”  
  
He put his hands on his stomach and looked at his chubbier reflection. While he definitely had a small belly, the rest of his clothes weren’t too tight yet. His careful eye noticed his features looking a bit softer as well. “Hmph… well, it’s not too unusual I guess…”  
  
He happily patted his sweater-covered torso. “Thank goodness Miku made this with room! I’d feel awful if I outgrew her sweater after she worked so hard on it!”  
  
As Kaito wandered down the stairs, he silently vowed to go easier on the yummy Christmas treats, for Miku’s sake if not his own. With any luck, he might even hold out enough to somehow lose the weight…  
  
When a lovely aroma entered his nose. “Is that… fresh mince pie?!”  
  
The spices and fruit caught his interest, luring the innocent Vocaloid into the kitchen as he watched Miku resting a pie on the counter. She smiled as Kaito entered. “Oh, you’re wearing that sweater again… I’m glad you like it so much!”  
  
Kaito was about to say something as his stomach growled, making him look away towards the pie sheepishly. “Oh, don’t say a word… that pie is cool enough to eat now, help yourself to as much as you want!”  
  
“Well… I’ll be sure to leave some for the others…” Kaito said, trying to cover up how hungry he felt just looking at the fine crust.  
  
He pulled a stool up to the counter as Miku set down a plate and some silverware. Kaito found himself cutting off a massive slice of pie – reasoning that of course it was fine to eat a bigger slice when Miku had made it, right? And the second he took a bite, the flavoring set his taste buds off with joy – when had Miku become so fantastically good at baking?!  
  
Before Kaito knew it, his pie slice was gone before he’d truly managed to enjoy it. ‘Well… I guess that’s enough if I want to save some for the others…’ he thought.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about having seconds Kaito, I made two more pies to share! Heck, have the whole thing if you want it!”  
  
Kaito grinned as he gladly helped himself to some more pie… but that slice disappeared into his gullet just as quickly as the first. He bit his lip. Shouldn’t he stop if he was planning to lose weight? He tugged down the edge of his sweater. ‘Well… nobody can really see my stomach yet so… it won’t be so bad to go for a third slice…’  
  
And yet that third slice became a fourth as Kaito just couldn’t satisfy his love of the sweet filling, the crunchy crust, and most of all knowing the love that Miku put into her cooking. He found himself giving up on cutting anymore slices as he resigned himself to that entire pie he craved…  
  
…and by the time it was gone a little sliver of flesh was visible as his stomach peeked out from his sweater. But he didn't even notice as Miku slipped a plate of peppermint bobbins his way. “Oh Kaito! I just made these, I think you'll really like them!”  
  
And all of Kaito’s focus left his diet and switched to the bonbons as he gleefully scooped them into his mouth. There WAS a reason he loved Christmas after all!  
  
  
Kaito laid on the couch with a miserable sigh, barely paying attention to the seasonal film on the TV as a certain problem kept distracting him. He tried one more time to fruitlessly tug his sweater back down over his exposed stomach as it let out a low, empty growl. His bigger body was distorting the shape of the snowflakes as his small rolls of fat pushed them out. “Oh… it’s no use… this was the only normal sized shirt that still fit me and now…”  
  
Just a few days after declaring he would diet to stay slim enough to keep the beloved Christmas sweater fitting, Kaito had completely failed to stave off his love for sweets. “Oh, what’s Miku going to say when she sees how much I overdid it?” he lamented, “She’ll be so upset…”  
  
He sadly poked his exposed belly. Were all those sweets worth it?! He’d been so upset this morning he didn’t even eat breakfast, as if punishing himself for it would somehow make the weight magically vanish.  
  
“Kaito, Kaito!”  
  
The blue-haired Vocaloid nearly jumped off the couch, hastily tugging a knit blanket over his lap to try and cover up the gap between his protruding stomach, his sweater, and his pants. That was Miku! He didn’t want her to know just yet… not until he’d found some kind of excuse…  
  
“There you are… okay, close your eyes! I have a surprise for you!”  
  
Kaito did as told, nervously tugging one more time at the blanket as it slipped down his lap… before he felt something wondrously soft placed on top of his lap. He opened his eyes and to his surprise Miku had laid a red and green sweater with candy canes and Christmas trees in his lap. Kaito picked it up and to his delight this one looked even larger than his current sweater…  
  
‘Oh no! Did Miku notice and just make me another one!?’  
  
He briefly felt guilty until Miku started to twitch in front of him. “Aren’t you going to try it on, sweetie?!”  
  
Kaito nodded, peeling off his too-small older sweater. With nothing else on underneath, Kaito’s increased weight was far more obvious as even though he’d tried to hide his stomach, his softer chest and arms were still visible. Fortunately for him, Miku seemed too kind to comment on his weight as he slipped the new sweater on…  
  
It was a perfect fit. In fact, Kaito was quite relieved as he yanked it down over his belly to find that it was still incredibly roomy. He happily pushed the blanket out of his lap now that he didn’t need it to hide himself and stood up so Miku could get a good look at it. “Another success, Miku!” Kaito said happily, “Sorry you had to make another…”  
  
Miku shook her head quickly. “Oh, it’s no trouble, I need the knitting practice!”  
  
Before Kaito could say anything else, his stomach growled again in protest of his negligence. “Oh, Kaito, that reminds me! Your fans sent some Christmas cakes by! Do you want me to put them away or…”  
  
‘Well, I suppose if I don’t have to worry about ruining Miku’s sweater, there’s no harm!’ Kaito thought, looking at his well-covered stomach again and happily imagining chowing down on cake… from his fans no less!  
  
“No go ahead and leave them out! I’ll have some for breakfast!”  
  
  
Luka watched as Miku excitedly kept at her knitting, approaching a furious pace as she kept weaving together blue and white thread. “Wow, you’re going so fast… who is this one for?” she asked as she kept working on the yellow sweater in her lap, “So far you’ve only been making sweaters for Kaito…”  
  
Miku blushed. “Oh… it’s for him too… he’s just so… inspiring to knit for!”  
  
Luka made a mental note as to the size of it… it was quite large, well past Kaito's current weight…  
  
Though she began to recall Kaito’s weight had been going up again since he’d gotten a new sweater a few days earlier… most of it kept settling in his rounding belly but the softness was beginning to spread. Regardless of Kaito’s vows to watch his weight, the poor man seemed to have no defense against the bombardment of sweets. The morning he'd received his latest sweater, she'd seen him enjoying “just one slice of cake” that kept turning into “just one more slice”… until all the cakes were gone, and Kaito's belly was significantly larger for the efforts.  
  
And to Luka’s observation, Miku had hung around him the entire time, encouraging his eating and happily giving him a belly rub once the gorging was complete.  
  
As Luka kept at her knitting, she reflected that it seemed that since Kaito had gone up in sweater sizes… Miku seemed eager to push more food onto him as well. As if wearing the larger clothing was an invitation to indulge further. And sure enough, Kaito’s appetite seemed to be growing along with his body… and he seemed to pay less attention to his weight so long as his clothes fit. All the while Miku seemed to lavish attention into him, keeping him well pampered as the season progressed.  
  
Luka quietly observed Miku’s happy knitting as the snowman took shape. If this was going to be another roomier sweater…  
  
…would Kaito’s eating habits change or would he take it as an excuse to keep eating the fattening assortment with as much gusto as ever?  
  
Tako Luka happily flipped through the knitting catalog with its tentacles, settling on a pair of gloves. Luka noticed a sparkle of wanting in her little companion’s eyes and made a mental note of it. She still had a few more gifts to make for her housemates after all…  
  
  
Rin sat at the kitchen table the same morning, bouncing her legs in anticipation as she heard Kaito’s footsteps from the stairs. She smirked at her brother Len. “Those footsteps sound heavier already!”  
  
Len leaned back in his chair. “It doesn’t matter if he’s heavier… it just matters if that sweater still fits…”  
  
As they heard Kaito approach the kitchen, Rin bit her lip and turned to watch him enter. “Awwwww, dangit!”  
  
Kaito looked at her rather in shock, smoothing his hands along his tight but intact sweater. The candy canes and trees looked rather distorted along his broad belly, but by some great miracle the poor man was still completely clothed. “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
Len laughed, but refused to give up the secret. “Oh nothing, Rin’s just upset that it’s her turn to do dish duty!”  
  
He glanced over at the sink piled high with baking tins, utensils, and plates – the results of Miku, Meiko, and the Kagamine twins having spent an evening cooking treats for the household.  
  
Well, technically for the household.  
  
After all, a good portion of the snacks kept finding their way into Kaito’s hungry belly, and the poor man looked like it today.  
  
Rin moped – she didn’t want dish duty… had she already been bested?  
  
A little grin swept across her face and she toddled over to the pantry and threw it open, pulling out a massive jar filled with Christmas cookies. “Oh Kaito, Kaito, you’ve got to try these! These are the rest of the cookies I made last night! And… ummm… well, they’re already a day old! So… so… it would really help me out if you had them today so they didn’t go to waste!”  
  
Though Kaito looked quite confused, he smiled at the promise of more sweets. “Well, I do remember how good they are, so this isn’t going to be a hard favor for me, Rin!”  
  
He happily took the jar into his plump hands as he grabbed a chair, his bulging belly settling into his lap as the chair creaked loudly. Rin winked at Len who was giving her a murderous look. “Cheater…” he muttered. But he couldn’t really stop Kaito without giving away Rin’s motivations…  
  
Kaito didn’t even try to find an excuse to stop chowing down as Rin kept him occupied with stories… just like she’d always seen Miku do when the girl wanted Kaito focused on eating and not on dieting. And it seemed to producing results as Kaito’s belly crept across his lap with every handful of cookies he crammed into his mouth…  
  
PLIP!  
  
All of a sudden, the button on Kaito’s pants came undone and his belly fell right out of his sweater along with it, the fabric riding up and revealing the perfect round dome he’d built up over the past weeks. Rin let out a victorious cheer even as Kaito looked horrified, trying to stuff his tight stomach back inside the sweater, but it was no use… he’d crept past its limit.  
  
“Come on Rin, that was playing dirty!” Len shouted, “Besides, that shouldn’t count, he fattened up this morning!”  
  
“Hey, there were no rules about it! It was totally fair!”  
  
“Rin, Len, what’s got you so excited?!”  
  
Meiko’s voice cut through the squabbling siblings at once. Rin tried not to reveal the secret, but one nasty look from Meiko told her the jig was up. “We… had a bet…” she started to say.  
  
“…Rin and I took bets on whether Kaito would be able to fit his sweater this morning, and the loser had to do the dishes.”  
  
Now even Meiko was blushing, out of sympathy for poor Kaito who’d turned as red as his sweater. He slumped over his belly, trying to cover it with his hands and now Rin felt a little guilty – they hadn’t wanted to embarrass Kaito… it had just been fun, right?  
  
“Rin. Len. I think it would be very nice of you to share the dishes.”  
  
Miku walked into the kitchen, her knitting needles in her mouth, a fresh sweater in her hands. “Unless you want to wind up on Santa’s naughty list!”  
  
As the twins shuffled over to the sink, Rin looked back as Kaito stood up, still tugging at his tight, outgrown sweater with one hand and rubbing his fat belly with the other. Miku happily held out the new one for him. “I hope you like this one too, Kaito!”  
  
Kaito gripped the new sweater with an awkward smile on his face. “Th-thanks Miku…”  
  
  
With Christmas just a day away, Luka was buzzing with energy as she’d almost finished the last of her knitting projects and she needed only to wrap them. She’d left Miku behind to finish a project of her own, a sweater so large it might as well be a blanket, and this time she hadn’t even needed to ask who it was for. It was incredibly obvious, and given that Kaito hadn’t let up on his eating habits, incredibly necessary. Now all she needed was some boxes and wrapping paper…  
  
She briefly glanced into the kitchen and her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Kaito seated at the kitchen table, surrounded by many empty tubs of peppermint ice cream, working on stuffing himself with another as he shoveled the chilly treat into his chubby face. And naturally, the massive sweater he’d received so recently was already tightly curved around his plumper form. His belly rested in his lap, atop his broadened thighs, still rather soft despite how much food Kaito had no doubt just stuffed into it. By now Kaito’s gain was catching up around the rest of his body as well. She could make out a pair of soft lumps atop his belly where his breasts had swollen up. His pants looked like they were struggling to stay stitched together – clearly Kaito hadn’t even bothered to try to throw on a large enough pair which only accentuated his large love handles. His broad bottom was overhanging the kitchen chair, threatening to split the seat of the pants open.  
  
But for a man that should be enjoying a fine meal of his most favorite of foods, Kaito’s chubby face bore a rather noticeable frown. Luka heard him grumbling to himself between spoonfuls of ice cream. “It’s hopeless… Miku must be so angry… I’m going to ruin this sweater too because I just can’t stick to a diet with all this food around… There’s no point in even trying anymore…”  
  
Seeing Kaito so upset didn’t seem right on Christmas Eve! Luka watched as Tako Luka hopped into the kitchen, making a flying leap onto Kaito’s soft belly to the pudgy Vocaloid’s surprise, causing him to drop his spoon on the table. “T-Tako Luka?!”  
  
The tiny human-faced octopus cooed and patted her tentacles on Kaito’s chubby cheeks, as if the little creature was trying to comfort him. Luka couldn’t help but laugh, calling attention to her presence. “Tako Luka doesn’t like to see people down in the dumps on Christmas!”  
  
Kaito flushed red. “You heard me, didn’t you?”  
  
He didn’t even wait for her answer before his lamentations began again. “Just tell me the truth, Luka. Miku’s upset already, right? I haven't done anything this Christmas except eat and fatten up! She's got to be furious that all that work she's putting into knitting keeps getting wasted.”  
  
“Oh, I wouldn't say so!” Luka said cheerfully, “She was just telling me how much you inspired her!”  
  
“But it can’t be much fun to keep having to knit me bigger sweaters over and over, can it?” Kaito asked with doubt in his voice, his fat fingers sliding along the curves of his sweater-covered belly.  
  
She thought carefully to herself that while she wanted to cheer Kaito up… she didn’t exactly want to create discord with Miku either. For whatever reason, the pig-tailed Vocaloid didn’t seem to want to confess to the obvious fascination she had with Kaito’s body. So Luka needed a way to cheer Kaito up without tipping him off either.  
  
“Well… if you think about it… it’s also taken a lot of stress off you, hasn’t it? You always have a new sweater to wear and you still get to enjoy the sweets, right? Wasn’t that always your favorite part of Christmas?”  
  
Kaito seemed to be mulling Luka’s comment over, but that might not be enough. “I mean, if you were dieting, you’d never be able to enjoy all the food everyone is making. Like your fans, they love sending you gifts… and Miku, I’d say if there’s anything she likes more than knitting right now it’s cooking… and the twins are always happy when their big brother likes the treats they make… and Meiko says you’re her favorite taste tester. So just think about how upset they’d be if you couldn’t eat any of that because you can’t get data dumped before the New Year!”  
  
She waited for Kaito’s reaction to see if anything had sunk in. “So you’re saying… Miku’s gift isn’t the sweaters, it’s being able to eat what I want without worrying about how fat I get?”  
  
He ran his fingers under the tight sweater again, like he was trying to estimate how much room he had left before his belly outpaced the fabric. “She’s making me another right now, isn’t she?”  
  
“Well I shouldn’t spoil your Christmas for you, but I think it would be safe to say that you shouldn’t worry about outgrowing that sweater between now and tomorrow.”  
  
A smile spread on Kaito’s face as he reached for his ice cream carton with more confidence. Tako Luka hopped off of Kaito’s tummy and nestled into her owner’s waiting arms. ‘That’s more like it… well, I mean, he’s still eating, but it’s happy eating… that should be fine, right?’  
  
Before Kaito returned to his much less depressing ice cream binge, he looked back to Luka. “You’re wrong about one thing though – my favorite part of Christmas isn’t the sweets.”  
  
  
“HO HO HO!”  
  
Miku could barely contain her excitement on Christmas morning as the Crypton and Internet families gathered in front of the tree for presents. There was only person “missing” at first, but that person was Kaito… replaced by a fat, happy Santa Claus standing in the living room with a pile of gift boxes next to him as the rather large gathering of Vocaloids grouped up. “I hear everyone in this house has been incredibly good this year! So I’ve brought you a bevy of presents!”  
  
“Hoo boy… Kaito’s cracked hasn’t he?” Lily muttered, but she was drowned out by Rin, Una, and Ryuuto squeeing happily and rushing to hug “Santa Claus”. “Santa Kaito’s back!” Rin shouted with excitement.  
  
“What? Noooo, I’m Santa Claus!”  
  
Gumi walked over and tugged the beard down Kaito’s face to his consternation. “Jig’s up, Kaito.”  
  
Kaito blushed. “That’s… kind of naughty, don’t you think? I still have time to take your present back.”  
  
But the other Vocaloids, including the ever-growing Internet family, humored “Santa Kaito” long enough for him to hand out his gifts with a huge smile on his face. Miku was especially happy to see he’d plumped up enough over the Christmas holiday to fit into his oversized Santa suit from the previous year. As she unwrapped her gift, she found that Kaito was practically a mind reader. “Knitting patterns… and a cookbook!”  
  
“You’ve been so excited to make things now that I thought you’d like some more inspirations!”  
  
Kaito winked at her as he kept walking around the circle.  
  
Miku noticed the patterns ranged in multiple sizes… and the cookbook was oriented around desserts. She hugged them close, already imagining Kaito’s freshly-data dumped body plumping up again with the new sweets she would be baking him…  
  
But Kaito had already waddled along the line up, eager to hand out even more presents to his friends. And somehow the man had been a fantastic present picker – he seemed to know exactly what his friends wanted and he hung around them waiting to watch them react as they opened them up. Even the newcomer Una was surprised that he’d been able to track down an adorable marching baton with a cartoonish eel head on the top when he’d known her for such a short time.  
  
As for Kaito himself, he was filled with gratitude for the gifts he received – unsurprisingly, most of them were sweets. Kaito was always easy to shop for. Miku had squeezed over on the couch to give the wide Vocaloid room to sit with her, then cuddled up to his soft sides as she handed him her present.  
  
Kaito beamed as he unwrapped a navy blue sweater, upon which Miku had knitted an array of fireworks. He proudly held up the garment for everyone to see, and there was so much fabric it would easily serve as a long blanket for any of the other Vocaloids. “Oh, Kaito, please try it on!” Miku gushed.  
  
“Right now? In front of everyone?”  
  
He flushed red, but he carefully took off his santa robe and decorative belt. His belly plopped on top of his legs, the tight tank top underneath riding up over his expanded middle and clinging to his swollen moobs and the rolls along his sides. But Kaito quickly slipped the sweater over his head and stuffed his stomach inside.  
  
A perfect fit. Not that it made him somehow look skinny, but it did spare his dignity. If anything, it was still quite loose. By design of course.  
  
“Miku… is this one for New Year’s?” he asked.  
  
She nodded and gave him a squeeze, enjoying the feeling of her arms being cushioned by Kaito’s Christmas “padding.” Kaito returned the hug, his chubby arms circling around her and making her heart flutter.  
  
  
By the time presents were exchanged, everyone had a fresh sweater. Luka having knitted one for every family member… save for Kaito. Not wanting to upstage Miku, she instead knitted him a fresh blue snowflake scarf and matching hat. Two clothing items she knew he wouldn’t outgrow.  
  
Tako Luka did a little dance on the floor, not exactly wearing a sweater per-say… she didn’t have the body for it. But Luka had modified a glove pattern to let her wear a bright red modified glove as though it were a sweater. For it’s head.  
  
As everyone joyfully played with or otherwise made use of their new presents, Luka took a seat on the couch next to Kaito as she saw him watching them with a broad smile on his chubby face. “So Kaito… if the sweets isn’t your favorite part of Christmas… what is?”  
  
His smile didn’t waver. “Giving everyone something they love… the smiles on Christmas morning, that’s my favorite part.”  
  
Luka clutched the new pair of knitting needles he’d bought her close. While there was nothing too special about the needles, they came in a tuna-fish printed bag large enough for her to store her other supplies inside. “You are rather talented at this, aren’t you?”  
  
She observed the loose space in his new sweater and her eyes tracked over to Miku, who was happily flipping through her new recipe book.  
  
And she wondered… how much longer that sweater would still fit?  
  
‘I’m sure it’ll make it to New Year’s…’  
  
Kaito began to reach for one of the large boxes of cookies in front of him, and they quickly disappeared into his mouth as he combined his love of sweets with his love of appreciating the joy of others. He devoured the first box in minutes and was already reaching into another...  
  
‘Mostly sure.’

**Author's Note:**

> My other Fat Kaito holiday story, based on a silly idea I had that Miku could be subtly encouraging Kaito to grow by keeping him in bigger clothes... but because she won't admit to helping him getting fat, Kaito thinks she's mad about him gaining weight all the time.
> 
> This one was a little different since I made Luka the major POV character for the non-Kaito scenes. I did it with the idea that it might be fun to see someone else observing their crazy relationship without interfering in it.
> 
> The key art is by my old pal THE GHOST ARTIST OF CHRISTMAS PAST and I have a bigger upload over at [DeviantArt.](https://www.deviantart.com/debuchan/art/Christmas-Chub-653185466?comment=1%3A653185466%3A4291986347)


End file.
